Strangely Beautiful
by DraconoTheIndecisive
Summary: L slipped off the last of his clothes and dove into the water... Light walked silently, stealthily, through the forest. His bow was drawn, strong arms holding it steady. Auburn hair swayed in front of glinting honey eyes... How will these two meet? Warning: Strong yaoi content and lemon. Spoiler: L's real name. Light seme, L uke. AU. IN-PROGRESS
1. The Clearing

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, or any of it's characters. I simply borrow them for my amusement.

A/N: I rewrote a few sections of this chapter due to my motivation to continue this as a multi-chaptered fanfiction, and to make both L and Light more in-character. If you are disappointed for whatever reason, here is an internet cookie and an apology. ;)

**Strangely Beautiful**

Lawliet slipped off the last of his clothes and dove into the water. When he surfaced again, shining rivulets of water were scattered through the deep black hair now plastered to his forehead and face. He swept the hair back from his eyes with a content sigh, and stretched languidly. The sun shone on his fair skin, accentuating and exaggerating the pure white of it.

The pond water was warm, but not overly so. The fresh green grass swayed slightly in the breeze that blew through the forest clearing. The sun shone brilliantly down from the clear blue sky. A few clusters of flowers dotted the edges of the clearing, some bushes of ambrosia, rhododendron, and roses.

Lawliet loved this clearing in the forest. He came here nearly every day to relax and meditate. To just think. He liked to swim a lot, or draw the flowers, making sure to gather each perfect detail. He came here whenever he could get away from the orphanage.

The raven haired man made his way to the edge of the pond, folding his arms on the shore and supporting his head on them. He watched a few butterflies flutter about with his dark eyes, watching them swoop and turn and land on the flowers. The sun felt good on his skin, the warmth spreading across his exposed pale back and slim shoulders. After a while, Lawliet dozed off.

The man walked silently, stealthily, through the forest. His bow was drawn, strong arms holding it steady. Auburn hair swayed in front of glinting honey eyes. The rough hide armour he wore made a nearly imperceptible rustle against his skin, tan from days spent in the sun.

Light was hunting. His eyes scanned the surrounding forest, taking in all details. He had been tracking a group of deer for a few days. Fresh tracks lay at his feet. With expertise, he had determined which direction the group of deer had traveled. Cautiously, Light began to follow the tracks. He didn't want to ruin the hunt by catching up with the deer too quick and scaring them off.

After a while, Light came upon a clearing in the forest. He raised his drawn bow in case the deer had decided to rest here for the day, pointing it ahead as he neared the edge of the clearing. He quickly observed the characteristics of the space, noting the various types of flowers around the edges, and a pond, but no deer.

Sighing quietly and lowering his bow, Light made to step into the clearing, but stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes fell upon somebody in the lake. Somebody he hadn't noticed before.

Black shaggy hair fell to pale white shoulders. Sparkling droplets of water clung to the long strands of dark hair. Lean muscles moved under the milky skin of their back as they shifted. Their long thin arms were crossed on the shore of the pond, head resting on them. The person might've been watching the butterflies floating among the flowers, or sleeping. They were... beautiful. Their whole aura was ethereal, mysterious. But beautiful nonetheless.

_Strange..._

Light's gaze made it's way down the person's back, taking in how thin the person was. He felt his face flush and a flare of heat surge through him as his gaze traveled over the person's thin waist and large hips, and realized the person wasn't wearing anything. His eyes landed at the top of the person's... admittedly very nice ass. The water was clear enough that Light could've let himself look down further, let himself admire the plump cheeks and smooth skin. But he didn't. Not a chance.

Light couldn't tell from this angle if the person was male or female. Since they were naked, it made it hard to determine. If they had been wearing swim clothes, then Light would be able to tell from trunks that they were male, or a bikini that they were female.

Nonetheless, Light wanted to get closer to the person. He wanted to see who they were. But he didn't want to startle them. He took a step forward, eyes locked on the person. Unfortunately, as he wasn't looking where he was stepping, he stepped on a twig. He froze as it snapped.

_Shit._

Lawliet was in a state of half consciousness. The rustle of leaves, the swaying of grass, the warmth of the sun, all lulled him into a peaceful and relaxed state of mind. His gaze wandered from under half lidded eyes. Suddenly, the loud snap of a twig snapped his mind back into full awareness.

Quickly lifting his head toward the sound, Lawliet peered into the forest. He didn't see anything. He sighed, dismissing the noise as his heart still fluttered in protest. He dove his head under the water to calm his nerves.

It was nothing. Nothing at all.

He carded a hand through his wet hair to displace it from in front of his eyes, although it just fell back in front of them anyway. He looked toward his pack that held his belongings, further soothing his nerves by promising a snack to himself later.

_A pastry sounds good..._

When the person turned their head, Light's breath hitched. Sure, he was scared, utterly terrified, that he would be found out, but that's not why he forgot to breathe for a few seconds.

This person was utterly and amazingly breathtaking.

His (Light was able to tell they were male now) velvet black hair partially obscured his shockingly dark eyes, which had deep grey smudges etched underneath. The man's jawline was smoothly curved, near delicate, and his pale pink lips looked soft and inviting. His chest flexed slightly with hidden muscles that told Light that the man was strong despite first appearances. Those muscles led down to a milky expanse of flat stomach that, like his lips, Light felt an urge to run his mouth over.

Light fell in love right then and there.

Those large ebony orbs stared in his direction, flashing with awareness and curiosity and a bit of fear. It was an intelligent gaze, and Light couldn't help but feel as if the man was staring straight at him. Light stared back at those orbs, heart pounding in his ears. After a moment, they looked away and the man dipped his head under the water as Light sighed in relief. When the man came back up, more water droplets clung to his hair, sparkling like diamonds, and he reached up, and with long slender fingers swept the hair out of his closed eyes.

What to do? What could Light do to fulfill this unbearable desire to get closer to the man, to learn about him? He didn't want to simply walk into the clearing, that seemed bland, and he had a feeling that this man was shy and would run. He seemed like the type to stay away from others, and would be uncomfortable around anyone he did know, not to mention someone he'd never seen before.

Maybe... trying to scare him would frighten him enough to immobilize him, to keep him from running. Since the friendly approach would most likely be ineffective, it was best to try an unusual method. An unusual method for an unusual man.

Steeling his resolve and taking a deep breath, Light took the last few steps into the clearing, putting his newly formed plan into action.

Hearing a rustling sound behind him that was louder than before, Lawliet spun around, and yelped in shock.

Standing at the edge of the clearing was a man that looked to be his age, yet taller, tanner, and definitely stronger than him. Strong looking muscles moved under the man's abdomen that showed through his hide armour, and under the skin of his bare arms and broad shoulders. Auburn hair hung in front of narrowed honey eyes that glinted dangerously.

The most important detail, however, was the bow that was drawn and held in large calloused hands, pointing straight at him.

Well, the person certainly looked immobilized with fear, Light thought. Also, he liked seeing the flash of fear in those dark eyes as the man held his arms to his chest protectively and gulped.

"Who are you?" Light said, letting it rumble in his chest with an aura of anger.

Lawliet flinched at the threatening tone in which the question was asked. He decided it would be best to answer.

"L-Lawliet." Said person cursed his voice.

Light nearly smirked at the adorable stutter, but managed to keep his expression in check. "Why are you here?" He took a few steps toward Lawliet, still pointing the bow at him.

The man named Lawliet (whose name was also very beautiful, like the rest of him) visibly trembled. "Umm.. I c-come to this place nearly every day... It's my getaway spot."

_Really? How interesting..._ "This is my hunting area," Light lied. "You should stay out of it."

The large man walked to the edge of the pond. Lawliet backed up a little, holding his hands up. He was really in a bad situation now, and all he wanted to do was leave and forget about it, even if he could never come back. "I'm terribly sorry. I'll j-just be on my way and we can forget this ever happened."

Lawliet turned and made to get out of the pond, not caring in the least about his nakedness in his near desperation to just leave, but was stopped when a hand grabbed his shoulder from behind. A husky voice spoke right next to his ear, tickling it. "Oh, Lawliet... I didn't say you had to leave. I'm sure we can come to an agreement." Lawliet shuddered as the shell of his ear was licked sensually. No...

"W-wait-"

"No Lawliet. I can't."

The bow was thrown aside as the man lifted Lawliet out of the pond, trapping him against his chest, back to front. Lawliet struggled like a wild animal, kicking and yelling, but halted with a pained cry as teeth bit his shoulder harshly.

"Don't struggle." The man said roughly. Lawliet's eyes gleamed with tears as realization dawned on him. He wouldn't be able to get away. No matter how good he was at self defense, mainly capoeira, this man would be too strong for him. He didn't have a chance. The worst thing was, he was a virgin. And his virginity was about to get stolen. In the middle of the woods. He was about to get... _raped._

Oh god no... The tears spilled over and down Lawliet's face as he trembled violently in fright. He closed his eyes tightly and curled into himself, as if he could escape reality that way.

Suddenly the man's whole demeanor changed. His grip became what Lawliet could only describe as gentle and possibly caring, and Lawliet felt kisses being scattered apologetically over Lawliet's neck and shoulders.

"Oh god I'm sorry... I went overboard, I'm sorry..."

The voice, instead of sounding gruff, it was... nice. Smooth and a bit on the light side. Lawliet found the voice of the man nice, but he was still unimaginably scared, and couldn't help but whimper and flinch away from the man's kisses.

"No, please don't be frightened, shhh..."

Light's heart was stabbed repeatedly with guilt so powerful that tears nearly came to his own eyes. He sincerely hadn't meant to go overboard. He felt like such a freaking jerk now. Frantically, Light began to try to comfort the one in his arms, placing small butterfly kisses upon the smooth skin of Lawliet's pale shoulders. He supposed that what had triggered this reaction was either the command, or the bite. As thought before, Light thought that this person, Lawliet, hadn't had much physical contact with another person, and to barrage him with everything at once... might have been a really bad move. But Light didn't want to lose this newly found enigma, no matter the cost. He had fallen, so deep, so intrigued. He wouldn't let go now.

And so he whispered comforting things in Lawliet's ear, trying to calm him, desperately wishing for the smallest of chances that Lawliet had a sliver of possible future acceptance left for him.

Slowly, slowly, Lawliet's crying stopped. He was a bit reluctant to admit it, but the man's near panicked attempts to calm him had worked. He wondered, though. The man now seemed to actually care, while before he was apparently uncaring and rough. The physical evidence of that laid upon Lawliet's shoulder, a purpling bruise. He decided, as nothing else could go wrong, to simply ask the man.

Lawliet sniffed. "You... are comforting me. W-why?"

A pause. "I'm so sorry. I feel terrible."

Lawliet didn't dare say anything, but his eyes widened. Who is this guy?

"Just listen please... I just wanted to know you. I never meant to actually terrify you... I just wanted to scare you so that you wouldn't run away."

Lawliet was willing to work with that, although he felt as though he could chuckle at that nearly childish excuse. "If you let me down now, I won't run away. I promise."

The man hesitated for only a second before gently unlocking his arms from around Lawliet's body. Which, Lawliet noticed, was still naked. He blushed a bit. "Hold up, I need to put pants on." He ignored the chuckle behind him as he turned and retrieved his pants, quickly pulling them up over his pale legs. Only when he could contain the blush did he turn around, to see the man staring amusedly at him. Something occurred to him as he walked back over to the man.

"What's your name?"

"Light."

_Interesting..._

He sat down on the grass and gestured Light to do the same. "Now, Light-kun, why don't we take a seat and talk. That way we can get to know each other without scaring the wits out of one another."

Light complied.

/

Sunset was approaching the forest, throwing hues of pink and orange through the leaves, creating cascading waterfalls of color. Birds chirped as they hopped back to their dwellings, welcoming the impending night. The grass swayed and the flowers closed their buds as the sun disappeared.

Light and L still talked, sitting on the lush grass that had begun gathering dew. They had found equals in each other, as they were intellects beyond anybody else's control, however, when they were together, they could have an interesting conversation that nobody had been able to provide for them before. Whenever one didn't know something, the other filled the information in for him, and if they both didn't know, they would discuss it at length, throwing many theories and arguments into the debate. They were both equally logical, and organizational, and... perfect for eachother, both of them realized.

As they reached a lag in one of their debates, Light's thoughts made their way out of his head. "You really are beautiful."

And he really did think so. In the bright sunlight, Lawliet had seemed ghostly, to an extent, as the sun nearly shone through his porcelain skin, and reflected off of it. Now, as the sun's colored rays draped over Lawliet's skin, instead of that ethereal feeling one would get, Lawliet seemed real. The sun no longer caused his body to seem see-through, but made it... three dimensional. Solid. Real. It added life, and color, and his skin seemed as smooth as ever, his hair as velvety as ever. And those black eyes with those black smudges as deep and mysterious as ever.

Lawliet couldn't help but become bashful. He averted his eyes. "You are too."

This was said tentatively, and Light yearned to reach out and cup Lawliet's cheek in his hand, and make him look into his own honey eyes. So, he did.

As soon as he looked into those gravitational eyes, however, he forgot what he was going to say. It had been elaborate and charismatic and so necessary to get off his chest, but that all flew away in a moment as he looked into those black eyes and saw swirling emotions. Some shock, and nervousness, and interest, and everything else unexplainable, but he knew it was there, and he was so stirred that he leant forward and pressed his lips, gently, carefully, against Lawliet's own pale pink and oh so soft ones. And they kissed back.

It was short lived, a quiet first kiss, not filled with sparks or fantasy. But it was soft and so full of everything that actually mattered that they couldn't care less, they really couldn't. And now that they knew who the other one was, they both felt it: willingness. But Light gained back what he had wanted to say and he spoke it as he gazed lovingly into the other's eyes that stared back at him equally lovingly...

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I don't care what other people think, just that you are you. And who you are, is amazing... exquisite... charming... elegant... attractive... exotic... but most of all, beautiful. I could think of a thousand other words to describe you, but none could come anywhere near close to what I think of you... except beautiful. But that doesn't quite fit the bill either. Whatever you are, I want it. Whoever you are, I need it. I need you, Lawliet. I love you. Give me a chance?"

...and it was perfect.

Lawliet was speechless. His heart became light with elation and the realization that he was wanted. It wasn't all an act. It wasn't all a joke. It was real. Light was real. He could hardly believe it, but it was true. Lawliet answered the question with a nod, and smiled a smile that took Light's breath away, if he'd had any left. The way it lit up Lawliet's face amazed him all over again.

Lawliet was suddenly overwhelmed with another kiss, but a different one, one full of passion. He had never kissed like this before, never kissed at all until a minute ago, and he was tentative, not really knowing what he was doing. But Light led him, teaching his lips and soon after, his tongue.

Soon they were engaged in a deep passionate kiss, eyes closed, melding their mouths and tongues together, exploring each other's mouths, mapping out grooves of teeth and patterns of muscle. Lawliet clung to Light's shoulders and surrendered full control of the kiss to the auburn haired man. Light immediately took advantage and plunged his tongue deep into Lawliet's mouth. Lawliet moaned loudly and gasped for air, now clinging weakly to the brunette's straps of hide armour. He whimpered in pleasure as Light began to run his slightly calloused hands over his sides and stomach, coming up to his chest. He broke the kiss with a small cry of pleasure as his nipples were tweaked.

Light took the opportunity to study Lawliet's face. A light blush was spread across the raven's nose and cheeks. His eyes were a sultry black, gazing back into Light's as they had before, but with much more intensity. A solitary drop of sweat slipped down his neck, and his lips were darker, abused by kissing. He was very enticing.

Lawliet saw in Light's honey eyes an adoring look he had never before encountered in its intensity. The other seemed to love Lawliet with all of his heart already. Not that he minded at all, as his feelings matched with every bit. His thoughts were broken by a whisper.

"Do you want this?" Light asked him. Of course I want it. I want it more than anything. But all he could do, as earlier, was nod. A hand pushed him back onto the lush grass.

Light crawled over Lawliet and ran his hands over that smooth, wonderful, milky stomach. So pale, like porcelain, yet soft in the sun's rays. Lawliet sighed in appreciation as Light's lips also found that skin. Up to his chest, he nipped at a pale pink bud. Lawliet gasped as Light began to suck, and switched to do the same with the other.

Lawliet wanted to see Light too. "Armour, off." He said, voice regaining its steadiness. Immediately the offending piece of armour was unbuckled and taken off, revealing to the raven a golden tan chest that looked like it was carved by an angel's hands. Not too bulky, but muscular. Supple. A bit lean, with abs, and undeniable strength. Light was as perfect in body as he was in mind. Lawliet ached at the thought of this beautiful body thrusting strongly into his own. The illusion was forbidden to go further, as Light returned to his task of nibbling Lawliet's now pert nipples. Lawliet's mind didn't get ripped away from those muscles however, and he was eager to run his hand over them. He, somewhat tentatively, reached a hand up to place it on Light's abdomen, and began to stroke the taut skin that flexed and fluttered at his touch. Light groaned and Lawliet smiled into the kiss, proud that he could get Light to react as well.

Light was then nibbling Lawliet's neck, with Lawliet straining his head back to give Light more access. Light quickly found his weak spot, and began to suck on the porcelain dip in his neck, causing Lawliet to moan loudly. Light pulled back and he seemed contented with the mark, and so he continued to nibble down the curve that led to Lawliet's shoulder.

Suddenly, Light could feel Lawliet tense up beneath him, and found that he had neared the bruise that he himself had created on that perfect shoulder. He pulled back quickly, hoping that what he had done earlier without thinking would not have a consequence. It did. Lawliet was beginning to curl into himself protectively, looking fearful. The sight came dangerously close to making Light cry in guilt, but he was able to hold the tears back.

Lawliet couldn't help it, but he wished he could take back his reaction as he saw Light's pain filled eyes. Those beautiful honey eyes shone with pain and guilt. It was clear to Lawliet that Light was completely remorseful over his earlier actions. He quickly reined in his growing fear and reached out to Light.

Light had closed his eyes in shame, and so was taken by surprise when he felt thin fingers run through his hair and lead him into a tender kiss enacted by the raven. He kissed back gently, transferring all of his remorse and apologies into it, and was delighted when the other pulled back and said, "I'm sorry Light, I can't seem to control that. I understand, I really do. I just... haven't done anything like this before..."

Light reached a hand up to caress Lawliet's cheek. "Don't worry. I'll be gentle." Light then leaned down and carefully laid a kiss upon the bruise on Lawliet's shoulder, and was filled with joy when the other didn't flinch. Lawliet seemed reassured, so Light continued, sensually licking up his neck and drawing a quiet moan. He drew his teeth over the other's jugular and Lawliet shivered and moaned with pleasure. He unbuttoned Lawliet's pants, and they fell off of pale hips, slipping down and off those incredible sexy thighs and wiggling toes. Lawliet gasped as he felt Light lightly trail his fingers over his waist, drawing closer, yet not close enough, to his aching need. And then his lips followed his fingers, lightly, not enough. Lawliet knew what he wanted, and he knew that the other knew what he wanted, too. But he wouldn't give it to him unless...

"Please... _Light..._" Lawliet gasped out in a rough, husky voice. He felt the smirk against his skin, and saw it with half lidded eyes.

Hearing his name emerging hot and strangling from that panting mouth caused Light's own need to twitch in approval of the beautiful begging spilling from those kiss bruised lips. He knelt downward as Lawliet supported himself on his elbows to watch the spectacle, and drew a line up the shaft with his tongue, teasing, and then he enclosed his mouth around the top and dipped his tongue into the sensitive slit. Pleased with the hitched gasp that tore from Lawliet's throat, Light began to draw the rest in slowly, inch after inch, sucking lightly. Soon, the other's need was embedded in his relaxed throat, Lawliet flushed and writhing, and he began to suck harder and wrap his tongue along the bottom. His eyes gazed up into Lawliet's, taking in the overpowering lust and desire etched into those deep black depths. Suddenly Lawliet's pale hips twitched and thrust upwards, and Light extended his hands to hold his hips down. A whine broke from Lawliet, followed by whimpers and feeble attempts to thrust into Light's mouth as Light began to suck harshly.

Lawliet was overwhelmed by lust and hot, friction filled pleasure as Light continued his ministrations. The heat was so hot and wet and wonderful that he couldn't stop his hips from thrusting into Light's hot orifice, and he whined with need when the other held his hips down. The other began to suck harder, more passionately, and all coherent thoughts flew from Lawliet's mind as the pit of his stomach wound up with a welling of immense pressure and pleasure. Suddenly, with a last desperate jerk of the hips and the throwing back of the head, Lawliet came in a rush, letting out a deep moan and a whisper of Light's name as stars exploded behind his closed eyelids.

Light moaned himself as he watched Lawliet climax. A look of pure rapture engulfed Lawliet's face as his throbbing length twitched and spurted into Light's welcoming mouth. He swallowed it all, every last drop of Lawliet's sweet essence, surprisingly not salty tasting in the least. As Lawliet came down from his high, Light licked some stray drops from his lips and crawled back up to Lawliet's face, taking his face in his hands and his lips in a kiss.

Lawliet smiled appreciatively as his high faded to reveal Light engaging him in a kiss that tasted of honey. This new experience had been absolutely amazing, and Lawliet felt that he should repay Light, who was not seeming to make any move to go further. He gently broke the kiss and let his lips travel up Light's jawline and to his ear, where he whispered, "Take me."

The brunette's eyes widened in surprise. The other obviously wanted to repay him for the pleasure that Light had gifted him with. But Light certainly didn't want to force him. He was content now that his new lover had found release. "Lawliet, you don't have to do anything, really..."

Light's arousal throbbed in contradiction to his words, but he managed to keep a straight face. Hopefully.

In a show of a daring and playful afterglow disposition, Lawliet reached down to grip Light's need through his pants, eliciting a groan. He smirked and then smiled. "I don't believe you, if this..." he squeezed Light, "... has anything to do with it. Trust me when I say I trust you. I'm ready for this. I want you to feel pleasure too, Light."

"Are you sure...?" Light received a nod.

And they found their lips crashing almost violently against each other's, engaging in a kiss so wild it was hard to bear. Their tongues wrestled and twined hotly as saliva dribbled down Lawliet's chin, his face flushed, allowing the other to completely dominate him. Being this submissive made his newly found erection and pit of his stomach ache with arousal, and he spread his legs wide and whimpered into the kiss, inviting his partner to do as he pleased.

Light broke the kiss only when they were dangerously close to suffocating, and lathered Lawliet's bared throat with open mouthed kisses, letting his hands wander down the other's back and to his thighs, which he found spread wide. Finding this absolutely wanton, he nipped at the skin of Lawliet's collarbone and drew one hand up to his mouth, telling the other to suck.

Lawliet wasted no time in drawing the appendages into his mouth, vigorously wrapping his tongue around them and coating them generously in a thick layer of saliva. Light's other hand was massaging the back of his thigh, near his entrance, calming him and arousing him at the same time. He met Light's eyes, finding the honey shaded with a rusty red and smoldering in lust.

Watching Lawliet suck his fingers with a flushed face and mussed hair was really freaking sexy. He shivered as the raven licked at the appendages, and he rubbed Lawliet's back thigh, to reassure him that it would be fine. When Lawliet's half hooded and lust filled eyes met his own, his body quickly told him that there was enough lubricant on his fingers to continue.

Suddenly the fingers in his mouth disappeared and Lawliet was lying with his back on the ground again, legs raised and spread wantonly, most definitely giving Light a very pleasing view. Lawliet felt the fingers glide down his pale body to probe at his entrance. He shied away from those fingers the smallest bit, suddenly nervous. His eyes looked up into Light's, which stared back at them kindly.

"Ready?"

Lawliet took a deep breath and nodded. The first finger slid past his ring of fluttering tight muscle without resistance, and no pain. Light pushed the finger in more, circling it and massaging the canal, encouraging Lawliet's muscles to relax. Lawliet squirmed at the intrusion; it felt insanely weird.

Watching Lawliet's entrance suck his finger in greedily caused a flash of heat to surge through Light's body. He slowly moved the finger around, quietly hoping that his partner would relax soon. Just the sight of those beautiful hips that led to pale thighs and a perfect round ass made him rock hard. He quickly added a second finger.

Another finger found it's way into Lawliet's entrance. It stung a bit, and Lawliet winced, but stayed still, not wanted to make his lover worry. He looked up at his lover with large eyes, bringing his thumb to his lips. Light was sweating, beads of liquid slipping down his neck and muscular chest, and he seemed as though he wanted to thrust into him without restraint. Lawliet was overcome with a sense of gratefulness as he notice Light was holding out for him; he knew that he must have been painfully hard by now.

Light was marveling the sight of Lawliet beneath him, who was trying to stay still but squirming against his fingers anyway, wincing as they scissored inside of him. Lawliet was so adorably sexy while nibbling on his thumb and blushing, looking for all the world shy and aroused all at once.

Then the third finger was added and Lawliet whined in pain. Light's brow furrowed, both in concentration and worry. "It's okay my dear, it'll feel better, I promise..." Lawliet nodded distractedly, eyes clenched shut. Light kissed him deeply to avert his attention away from the pain. His fingers continued to stretch and scissor the muscles until they became relaxed. He broke the kiss, panting, and asked, "Are you ready?"

Lawliet slowly opened his eyes and met Light's. He spoke confidently. "Yes."

The fingers were removed from him but before Light could get into position an idea struck Lawliet upside the head, an idea that could potentially help rid him some of his growing nervousness. He held out a hand. "Wait."

Light looked up questioningly.

"... Could I... be on top?"

"Huh? But I thought-"

"Not like that. Could I... maybe... ride you?"

Light's imagination conjured a very arousing picture of Lawliet working breathlessly atop him, begging and panting and flushed. He was suddenly ten times harder and it was difficult to keep his voice from wavering as he replied. "Of course."

Lawliet stared for a moment at Light and then moved. Light complied as Lawliet laid him out on his back and straddled him. He rested one hand on his beautifully chiseled chest and used the other to cup Light's length and guide it to his own entrance. He then hesitated, looking up at Light nervously through his black bangs, searching for help.

Light couldn't resist the silent pleading look in his lover's eyes. He reached up to grasp those slim pale hips and gently lowered him onto his erection, relishing the gasp of pleasure that tore from Lawliet's throat. Tight heat enveloped him, clenching his own heat deliciously.

Lawliet found himself arching his back with a mewl and clutching Light's arms tightly as Light's engorged member slid into him. There was only a bit of pain mixed with the pleasure, but the latter outweighed the first so much Lawliet didn't even acknowledge it. Soon, Light was seated deeply inside Lawliet, both men panting and shaking and Lawliet adjusting to the rather large girth that filled him.

A minute passed as the last of the pain ebbed away, and Lawliet slowly rolled his hips, causing himself to let out a mewl. He rolled them again, breath hitching, and his eyes met Light's as Light thrust up into him, shooting a spark of electricity up his spine and making his muscles clench. He let out a loud sigh. Aware of the change, his partner thrust again, getting a high pitched moan. The next thrust hit right on target.

"Ahhn! _Light_!"

And suddenly they were rocking fast, panting and groaning in synchronization as Lawliet bounced on Light's cock seated deeply inside and Light thrust strongly into Lawliet's body. Light sat up and clutched Lawliet to his chest and the other wound his arms around his neck, breathing heavily as he was pounded into, chests sliding hotly against each other, adding to the friction. Lawliet's prostate was found again and again, never failing to be hit, drawing gasps and pleads from luscious red lips hanging open, so inviting. Their mouths met and their tongues entwined, mimicking their other sinful dance and arousing both all the more.

"Ah! Ha... _Hah..._"

Lawliet, thoughts scrambled as they were, could only gasp and murmur sweet nothings into Light's ear as the other thrust deeply inside him.

Suddenly, Light gave a grunt and Lawliet was flung back onto the grass with Light moving above him, thrusting hard into him, penetrating him deliciously over and over. Lawliet rolled his hips with Light's, shuddering with the staggering amount of hot pleasure coursing through his veins with every movement that jostled both him and his nerves. Light was flushed, muscles glistening with sweat and rippling strongly as his hips slammed into Lawliet. He pounded Lawliet into the lush grass, relishing the loud moans and yells of pleasure spilling from those lips. Unaware to the raven beneath him, Lawliet was gasping things out in French and German, the contrasting sounds of rolling fluidity and harsh syllables sounding deliciously sexy.

Gradually, Lawliet became more and more worked up, moving faster, clawing at Light's back, tightening his legs around Light's waist. Abruptly, he seized, arching his back and gripping onto Light for dear life as he came, spilling his seed over their bellies. Seeing this, Light was pushed over the cliff and his vision became enveloped in whiteness, riding out his orgasm. They both whispered the other's name as they climaxed, too overcome to increase the volume of their cries. Light came to moments after his climax, pulling out slowly and collapsing next to his dear Lawliet, taking it upon himself to gather his lover in his arms, burying his face in that nest of velvet black hair and inhaling the scent of strawberries. Lawliet reached out to hug him back, divulging in the crook of his neck and placing a sweet kiss to his collarbone. For a long while they just lay there, snuggling, content in the afterglow.

"Lawliet?"

Lawliet looked up into Light's soft honey eyes.

"You told me earlier you have no family."

"That is true."

Light supported his head on his elbow. "I got to thinking... now that we're together, would you like to... live with me?"

Lawliet was quite shocked, but overjoyed that Light had made the suggestion. He himself wouldn't have thought of the option, but now that he did, he felt certain that it was the better choice. There was nothing that mattered that he could go back to. He was way beyond the intelligence level of his school and orphanage, he had no family or friends, and those who knew him scorned him for his natural arrogance or teased him for his differences. He would be happy with Light, whom he had learned so much about in such a short amount of time, yet felt as if he'd known him his entire life. He made up his mind with a sense of finality.

"... Sure." He smiled at the look of elation that came over Light's face, and leaned up to kiss him.


	2. Those Who Burn

A/N: Alright, here's the next chapter! I would have uploaded it last night but my internet keeps getting screwed up... Ugh. Also, the legal age of consent in my state is sixteen, so technically, L's in the safe zone. Also, about the town name Miekasten... I just randomly came up with the name. ^_^" …. Well, enjoy!

/

**Strangely Beautiful**

/

_"Lawliet?"_

_Lawliet looked up into Light's soft honey eyes._

_"You told me earlier you have no family."_

_"That is true."_

_Light supported his head on his elbow. "I got to thinking... now that we're together, would you like to... live with me?"_

_Lawliet was quite shocked, but overjoyed that Light had made the suggestion. He himself wouldn't have thought of the option, but now that he did, he felt certain that it was the better choice. There was nothing that mattered that he could go back to. He was way beyond the intelligence level of his school and orphanage, he had no family or friends, and those who knew him scorned him for his natural arrogance or teased him for his differences. He would be happy with Light, who he had learned so much about in such a short amount of time, yet felt as if he'd known him his entire life. He made up his mind with a sense of finality._

_"... Sure." He smiled at the look of elation that came over Light's face, and leaned up to kiss him._

_/_

They parted slowly, enjoying the soft feel of each other's lips. Lawliet felt the gentle caress of Light's breath. He opened his eyes slowly, only to have his gaze trapped by those captivating honey orbs.

That was when he noticed how dark it was. He grimaced.

"What's wrong?" Light asked. L hesitated.

"I'm in trouble," Lawliet answered. "The orphanage has a curfew of sundown for those under eighteen..."

Light looked nervous. "How old are you? You're not too young, are you?"

Lawliet chuckled. "No. I'm seventeen and a half," He said. "Although... how old are you?"

Light sighed in relief. "I'm only eighteen. I'm just glad you aren't a minor," He said with a small smile. He reached out to touch Lawliet's cheek. "Well, we could camp out here? Do you still have things in the orphanage?" Lawliet nodded. "Well, we aren't going anywhere until you can go get your belongings."

"Okay. It's not much but... some of them are very important to me."

Light nodded. "I understand... Now, how about we get dressed?"

Lawliet blushed.

/

After they had straightened themselves out, Light had produced a rug from his hunting pack for them to sleep upon. Lawliet hadn't even noticed the pack in the commotion yesterday, or during the nice talk with Light. And there was no chance he could've seen it while they were... preoccupied. When he asked Light about it, Light explained that he had hidden it in the brush surrounding the clearing before approaching L.

"Why?"

"Well, when I hunt and find a healthy deer, I rid myself of the pack so that if I have to, I can chase after it. And so that I can make my way back if I get lost. If I can find my pack, then I can find my way back home."

Lawliet felt as if he was being referred to as the prey, but Light hurriedly assured him that was not the case, and that it was merely a hunter's instinct.

The rug was nice and soft when they finally laid upon it, side by side and on their backs, staring at the beautiful starry sky. Light told Lawliet that his mother had made the rug when Lawliet commented on the great quality of it. That caused Lawliet to ask more about Light's family, ever-present curiosity getting the better of him. Light happily obliged to answer all of Lawliet's questions.

"My mother's a farmer. We live off the food she grows. My father used to be a blacksmith, but there was an accident. While chopping wood in the forest, he got attacked by bandits. They ended up getting away in the end, which was alright; my father didn't have anything of value on him. But they broke both of his arms during the attack. He can't smith with two broken arms, and even if my mom could heal them up, they'll never be good enough to handle steel and hammers again. So... I hunt. People pay good for deer meat, as well as the pelts. Whatever meat is left over, we eat. The money, we use to pay off our debt for the house..."

Light's family was interesting. That's at least what Lawliet thought. He was eager to meet them. Especially when Light mentioned that his mother, Sachiko, baked. "Do you have any siblings?"

Light nodded, gazing up at the stars with a loving grin on his face. "Yeah. Her name's Sayu, and she's only fifteen. She... is quite the person, I'll give her that. Sometimes I think that she's part angel, part devil, with the way she can get what she wants and still come off completely innocent," Lawliet chuckled, and Light joined him. "Though, she's a good kid. She's learning how to smith from my father, so that she can help pay off the debt. She's quite good at it actually. I think it runs in her veins... But, what about you?" He asked hesitantly. "Do you remember..."

Lawliet smiled longingly. "... Having any family?" He finished for Light. Light bit his lip and nodded, looking a bit concerned. "Yes, I do. I have something that my mother gave me..." He trailed off, leaving Light to wonder.

However, Light couldn't bear to hold in the question. "...What was it that your mother gave you?"

Lawliet tilted his head to the side to look directly into the brunet's eyes. His dark velvet bangs hung over his shadowed eyes. His hair gleamed in the moonlight. Light reached out to gently sweep the locks between his fingers when Lawliet spoke again.

"Her journal. She gave me her journal, and in it, she had written everything about her life... do you want to hear it?"

"Only if you want to tell me."

The raven nodded.

Lawliet took a deep breath and began his story. His mother had been a traveler named Gracia, crossing the lands and hunting for treasure, and living off whatever she could find. On one particular venture, she had been exploring a half sunk ship on some far off coast. She had climbed into the cargo room that was mostly full of water, searching around for anything of value for her to sell. She couldn't find anything above the level of the water and so, after taking a large breath, she dove into the deeper parts of the ship.

Gracia had described the place as a murky, hidden trove. What she had found... was a map. She quickly swam to the surface, as she was running out of breath, and stored the map in her travel pack to be scrutinized later, then dove back into the water to find something else. There was nothing else worth retrieving, and as she dried herself on the deck of the ship, she looked at the map and saw that it was a map that showed the possible locations for treasure.

As soon as she awoke in the morning after camping on the ship, she took the map and traveled toward the first place that was marked. She stopped along the way in a small town named Miekasten, staying at the inn there, where she met a bard named Laurence. It was love at first sight, and the bard abandoned his job at the inn to adventure with the women he loved. They made it to the stone tower that had been marked on the map, and with fighting skills that they had both picked up along the way, fought off the bandits with only a few gashes to show for it. They made it to the top of the tallest tower, and what they found changed their lives forever.

"What'd they find?" Light asked, captivated by Lawliet's story.

"They found treasure."

Heaps and heaps of golden coins flowed between their fingers as they frolicked among their find. Expensive jewels were found inside the chests, silver and bronze bars lined up within small boxes scattered about. They picked up as much as they could carry, and made it back to Miekasten, where they sold everything. Along with the bounty that had been on the bandit leader's head, they ended up with enough money to buy a large house, to furnish it, and to get married.

A year after their marriage, Gracia gave birth to twins.

"Twins? You had a twin?"

"Yes, I did. His name was Beyond."

"Did he die?"

"Actually, I don't believe so. But that's for later."

Naming the twins Lawliet and Beyond, Gracia and Laurence settled down and raised their children. The house was spacious, with two gardens in the front. One was to grow things such as lettuce, cabbage, carrots, potatoes, and strawberries. The other was to grow beautiful flowers. Gracia observed that Lawliet had a love for both flowers and strawberries, while Beyond liked the strawberries, but preferred to climb trees instead of sit among the flowers. Laurence was always near Beyond, making sure that the child never fell out of the tree he was climbing, while Gracia played with Lawliet, pointing out the flowers' names and the beautiful butterflies that flew past. Lawliet was definitely captivated by the butterflies the most. Those days were all about fun, education, and relaxation.

The twins were around seven years old when the legion arrived at their house, demanding that the couple hand over a child to become a soldier. Gracia had written that she and Laurence had fought back with all their might when they tried to take a child by force. They managed to hold the soldiers off, but they made a threat to come back and burn down their house if they continued to refuse.

Lawliet said that a day after that, he could remember there was a lot of yelling outside, and then a loud scream had pierced his ears. His dad had not been seen again after that, and his mother had come back in, in tears, with a dark substance covering her clothes. There was yelling at the front door. She had frantically taken the twins to the back door, and had pulled out her journal and had given it to Lawliet, as he was the one born first. Then she told them to run fast, to the next house that they could find, and to give them the letter she had put in the journal the night before in case of such situation. They had refused to leave her, tears streaming down their faces. 'No!' they cried. 'Mommy!' But their mother had not taken 'no' for an answer, and had shoved them out the back door after their was a sudden loud noise at the front of the house. So they had run, trying their hardest to fulfill what turned out to be their mother's last wish. A loud scream was heard from where the boys were in the woods, and as the pitch was suddenly cut off, both boys began to bawl. They kept trying to run, but...

"T-they caught up to us... And took Beyond away. They beat me and left me for dead." He was sobbing now, being held tightly against his lover's chest. "Somebody found me afterward and took me to an orphanage in a town far away. Later, I found out that both of p-parents had been slaughtered in cold blood and left to burn in my house that the l-legion set on fire like they promised..."

What was worse, was that in the commotion of the fight, the letter that Gracia had written to get help... was lost. However, there was one final entry that Lawliet's mother had written to her children the day of the threat:

_Dear Lawliet and Beyond,_

_If you are reading this, then they probably did what they threatened. Stay together. Watch out for each other. Love each other. You are brothers._

_I can only hope that you are safe. I don't know what situation the legion put us in that forced me to give you this journal, but whatever it is, just keep out of danger. Promise me that, okay? Don't try to fight them._

_You know that Laurence and I both love you until the day we die. We will try to stay together if we can. If we can't... then I am sorry. We will have both left you, and there's nothing I can do to make that up to you boys. If there is even a remote chance of us being reunited in the case of separation, then both I and Laurence will do everything in our power to make it happen. Keep this journal as a reminder of this day._

_We love you so much, Lawliet and Beyond._

_~ Gracia and Laurence_

A/N: I got teared up a bit while writing that. TT_TT


End file.
